Polar Opposites
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Sage's attitude continues to get on everyone's nerves and it puts a deep strain of Mako and he turns to someone for help, but when the Masters and the Elemental Hazards refused help, one comes in to help him try to find some good in him. Dedicated to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII!
1. Wrong Side of the Tracks

And we focus on Sage and we get to see this troublesome, attitudinal, rebellious, hardheaded white wolf have a different side of his obvious crude streetfighting streak...with a little help from someone outside of the Elemental Hazards.

* * *

><p>Polar Opposites<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Wrong Side of the Tracks

One afternoon at the Valley of Peace, a certain white wolf walks across the streets and he just felt completely bored with this new environment he's been adjusted to within almost a year and a half along with his posse and he just wants to look for something to do and maybe get into some streetfighting maybe and he knows that there's enough there on the Valley. Just then, a group of young streetfighters walked this way and saw him standing there and he walked up to him and he said, "So...you must be Sage, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Sage.

"Heard you and your posse are good streetfighters from here. Rumor has it that you're from South China?" asked the young streetfighter.

"That's right. Me and my group were from there. It's every man for himself." Sage replied.

"I bet. Since it's only you, let's put your fighting to the test." another member stated.

Sage was deeply excited to have that opportunity to showcase his streetfighting skills and there was nothing more that he loves other than beat up people in random order and he puts up his fists and they start up the fight. Sage comes in with a hard punch, punching him straight in the face and onto the head. The other streetfighter comes back with a huge blow to the head, but Sage missed by an inch as he tripped the other fighter's leg and he puts him in a chokehold and slammed him down in the head hard.

All the other streetfighters were cheering and exclaiming all the way and soon enough, Yow-Ni and Banzai were getting in on this as well as K.C. and Panko as the five-some streetfighters engaged into the streetfight hysteria...which attracted quite a crowd right from the get-go.

"You ain't got the guts!" one streetfighter exclaimed.

Sage was determined to prove him wrong as he opted to do the brutal attacks on them and the others followed suit to attack the rest of the streetfighters and there was no shortage of brutal attacks and mutliple fights occurring everywhere and Sage showed absoultely no mercy as he continually punched them down harder and harder and even more brutal then ever before. Yow-Ni went for his ultimate brutal fight ever as well as Banzai, K.C. and Panko.

The final knockout was when Sage clawed him straight in the face and punched the dude in the nose hard and most of the other streetfighters standing there were speechless as the leader gets knocked out with blood coming out of his nose and Sage lets out a smirk, confirming that he won the fight.

"We won." Sage said, with a smug on his face.

The leader got himself up with a bloody nose and he looked up at Sage and both of them stared at each other and it left the leader completely impressed with Sage's fighting skills and he said, "Dude...anyone that kicks my ass that hard definitely earned some respect from me and my crew."

"You bet." Yow-Ni added.

"I don't doubt that we will meet again." another streetfighter added.

"Agreed." Sage added.

Seconds later, all five of them walked towards the valley streets, laughing and high-fiving each other after the fight and K.C. said, "Sage, you're still the best here!"

"Man, you definitely kick insane ass!" Yow-Ni exclaimed.

Sage chuckled at that and he said to them, "Thanks, guys. I think we can completely turn the Valley of Peace into our own turf. I mean...it's different from what we're used to, but it's still boring here."

Suddenly, a couple of young girls were walking past them and one of them were staring at the back of Sage's underwear sticking out and Sage could tell that she might be into him and he walks to the girls and said, "You like what you saw, huh? Well...what if I told you girls that you'll see every part of me...without wearing any clothes at all?"

One of the girls were a little repulsed by what Sage just said and she said, "I have a boyfriend."

"Is he a poser?" asked Sage.

"No." the girl replied.

"Is he straight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well...you have to ask that question these days. Is he into girls or is he into guys? Because if he is, dump him."

The girl was deeply offended by what he actually meant and the only result was him slapping him in the face and she said, "You're a disgrace to all men and I'm pretty sure no girl will date you."

"If they do, they'll get a taste of my package!" Sage exclaimed.

"Keep it!" the other girl shouted.

All three of them walked away from him and Sage growled at this and the only comeback he gave them was the middle finger directed at all three of them and as he turned around, he saw Viper and Tigress standing there, obviously looking very offended and Sage said, "Great. If it ain't the girly snake and tiger dude that looks like you're born a guy."

"We saw what you did back there, Sage. You have no respect for women at all." Viper said, very angrily.

"So? Do you know how many girls would've loved to get mated by me? I was the prime mating dude at South China!" Sage exclaimed.

"And I'm pretty sure they wished that they hadn't have made that mistake since then." Tigress pointed out.

Sage mocked everything Tigress just said and said, "Why don't you hawk up a freaking hairball, bitch?"

Tigress growled at Sage for that and she exclaimed, "I told you to never call me that name again!"

"I can call you a bitch anytime I want and you ain't gonna do anything to stop me! That goes for your bitchy snake friend too." Sage said, with a smirk.

Tigress was set to attack him, but Viper stopped her right away and she said, "We don't have time to deal with him."

Though Tigress was seething, she could tell when Viper was right and she figured it's best to let it go for now and deal with it later and Viper said to Sage, "Unless you treat women with respect, you won't have any."

"Kiss my ass." Sage said, before walking away and showing them his butt and slaps it to further aggravate them.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tigress and Viper exclaimed.

With that, Sage walked away from them, leaving Tigress and Viper purely disgusted at Sage's attitude and Tigress said, "If someone told me I'd be his mother, my first instinct would be punching him in the face."

"I don't blame you." Viper agreed.

* * *

><p>Man...he's ruthless, isn't he? Stay tuned for more!<p>

**Voice of Sage: Ryan Potter**

**Voice of young streetfighter: Eric Stuart**

**Voice of K.C.: T.J. Miller**

**Voice of Yow-Ni: Corey Feldman**

**Voice of one girl: Ava Arces**

**Voice of Tigress: Kari Wahlgren**

**Voice of Viper: Lucy Liu**

**Voices of the streetfighters: Ben Diskin, Josh Keaton**


	2. Dealing with Sage

You thought Sage's attitude would be worse, but watch how it plays out at home and how Mako is so frustrated with Sage's attitude going up the ante.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dealing with Sage<p>

Sage and his crew were heading back to the house and when they got there, they saw a very serious Mako standing in front of them with his arms crossed and Yow-Ni looked at it as trouble and he said, "What's going on?"

"Tigress came here a few minutes ago and said that Sage was causing them a lot of trouble. Is that true?" asked Mako, looking directly at Sage.

Sage walked in front of him and he looked at Mako and he said, "These girls obviously have no regard for keeping their (bleep)ing mouths shut."

"Watch your language here!" Mako exclaimed, pointing at him.

Sage growls at him for that and he said, "I'm almost 18. You know very damn well that you can't tell me what I can or can't do."

"As long as you live in this house, you can and will do everything I say." Mako said, very angrily.

"The hell with that bull(bleep)!" Sage snarled.

Mako could tell that Sage's attitude is getting more hardcore by the minute and that his independent persona is getting a lot worse from there and he said, "You know you're gonna be grounded for 3 months, right?"

"Grounded?! For what?" asked Sage.

"Talking back. And I'll add in another two months for disrespecting Tigress and Viper and some other young girls as well as involving in a streetfight." Mako added.

That seemed to set him off that Mako actually knows about that streetfighting involvement earlier today and he asked, "Who told you that?"

"Someone who had just witnessed it. I thought I told you your days as a streetfighter are over." Mako added.

"Can you get the idea that this is (bleep)ing boring?! I gotta have something to do! I don't know anything else other than streetfighting! It's what I'm (bleep)ing good at!" Sage exclaimed.

"You could get a job!" Mako shouted.

"A job?! Doing nothing is a job...and that's one I'm very good at." Sage exclaimed.

Mako knew that he wasn't gonna let Sage win this argument and he said, "Sage, because of that attitude, you're grounded for 2 months."

"2 months?! I'm not a kid anymore!" Sage shouted.

"Get to your room right now!" Mako shouted back.

Sage felt a huge surge of anger and mini-rage building inside of him, but eventually stormed in his room and stomped all the way up the stairs until he heads to his room with a slam on the door while the others walked back inside as well, leaving a very exhausted Mako standing there and just felt like he's almost losing control of Sage and he's tired of arguing with him over everything that occurs between them.

"What am I gonna do with this kid?" asked Sage.

* * *

><p>For the first time...Mako has reached his limit and feels like he's losing control of his adopted kids...and he already has 50+! What's he gonna do?<p>

**Voice of Mako: Kyle Hebert**


	3. Frustration with Sage

And see Mako in his most vulnerable and desperate point in all the time he's had to put up with Sage.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Frustration with Sage<p>

A few minutes later, Mako was sitting in the bedroom, visibly frustrated with Sage and also with himself because he felt like there was a loss of control on dealing with Sage because as much as Mako disciplines him a lot, it always turns into an argument every single time and Sage was close to winning the fight, despite the fact that Sage would always lose the argument and end up in a losing battle that neither of them could win. Mako covered his hands with his face because it's always the same thing day in and day out that Sage completely took a dump on Mako's authority because he's getting older and still feels like he's the same person in a new environment that he's never grown accustomed to.

At some point, Sage will be turning 18 soon and that he'll live his life the same way he's been living since they brought him out of South China and into their home...in which has turned to battleground between the old life and new life since then. Sage has been the hardest person to deal with because his belief of being a streetfighter still stands and it annoys Mako to no end.

"What am I gonna do with him? It's like...I've got no other options. Sage has always gotten himself in trouble before, but he sees it as no big deal. Saka, if you were here, you'd know what to do." Mako said, looking at the ceiling.

"Dad?"

Mako looks up and sees a very concerned Max coming in the room and he sits up and said, "Hi, son."

Max was a little worried about his dad from the looks of him laying in bed with his hands over his head and that determines that something wrong and he sat down next to him and asked, "You okay?"

"No. I'm just frustrated." Mako replied.

This was something new to Max because he could never see Mako be frustrated about anything before and he assumed that he might've been in trouble for something and he asked, "Was it something I did?"

"What? No...no, no, no. Not at all. I'm not frustrated at you. Just with Sage...and myself." Mako replied.

"Why?" asked Max.

Mako sighed heavily and he scratched the back of his head and asked, "Max...do you think I'm a good father?"

That was a surprising question that Mako could ask Max and the white tiger cub replied, "I know you're a good father. You're an awesome father. Why?"

"Well...I'm starting to question if I'm trying to teach Sage right from wrong and to get him to understand that the life he used to live is not the same thing here. Sometimes I feel like I'm failing him as a father and I'm trying to help him leave behind the life he used to be in, but it's like it's a struggle for me to get that message across." Mako added.

Max blinked his eyes a few times and he said, "I think Sage's trying to push your buttons...as he always pushes everyone else's. But it's not really your fault."

"I know it's not my fault, but still...I feel like I'm going nowhere with him. I mean...yeah, I'm a great father to all of my kids and they turned out very well. So...why am I not getting the same success I have for Sage?" Mako asked.

"You know it's a process, right? I think Sage needs guidance. He just needs to take it seriously so that way, he'll come to terms with the fact that this is not South China anymore and that he'll stop streetfighting or engage in streetfighting. Someone has to push him into being a better person." Max answered.

Mako was still amazed by how wise Max has gotten well beyond his 10 years of life and he said, "You never cease to amaze me. I know I have never failed you."

"You never could." Max said, smiling.

Max reached out to hug his adopted father and Mako felt like he needed that more than anything else and everything Max has said always puts a little glimmer seed of hope on someone and plants it inside of them so it'll grow and that's what it feels like for Mako each time he hears Max speak.

"How are you so good at easing everyone's burdens?" asked Mako.

"I don't know." Max replied, innocently.

* * *

><p>It's the son's turn to comfort his father and give him some advice. Stay tuned for more coming up next!<p>

**Voice of Max: Ben Diskin**


	4. Moving On In

During this story, we got Summer moving into the Bushido-Akio house because of the fact that she's pregnant with Musaki's cub. Can you believe that Musaki's gonna be a dad?!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Moving On In<p>

A couple of hours later, Arizona and Musaki were busy carrying all of Summer's furniture and items all the way upstairs and as they were doing so, Arizona asked, "So...you're being a father?"

"Yeah. I mean...I didn't think it could actually happen, but once Summer broke the news to me, I was excited and shocked at the same time." Musaki replied.

"At least you'll have a panda cub of your own." Arizona said, chuckling.

Musaki mock chuckled Arizona by that particular comment and he said, "Help me get this stuff in the room, please."

Both of them did so and after they set it all down, both of them plopped to the floor in deep exhaustion after carrying a whole lot of furniture and Arizona asked, "How much stuff Summer brought in?"

"Everything from her bedroom." Musaki replied.

"So...why did you want Summer to move in here with us?" asked Arizona.

"Hey, Sierra moved in with you when you had your pup. I'm doing the same way, so that both of us can raise our cub together." Musaki replied.

Arizona lets out a very deep exhale and replied, "Okay, good point."

Just then, Summer and Sierra come in the room and saw their boyfriends laying on the floor and Summer said, "Taking a break?"

"From unloading your stuff." Musaki said.

Summer chuckled at this and she said, "Well...I guess that's it then. I'm so glad I get to live here with you...and our little one."

Musaki got himself up and rubbed Summer's belly and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that a little panda is growing inside of her and he said, "Hey, buddy. I can't wait to see you."

"And I can't wait to get out of this stomach so I can breathe."

Musaki could tell that voice is coming from somewhere else and he turns around to see Arizona there and he asked, "Really, Z?"

"I couldn't resist." Arizona said, laughing.

Sierra smiled at this as well and she said, "Well...all four of us here together, living under this roof until Musaki turns 21...and we're sharing the same goal; being good parents."

"And that I can be closer to my wolf sister." Summer said, smiling.

Sierra felt the same exact way as well and she was deeply excited about Summer moving in and that this is gonna be the best experience of their lives as they grow together and become good mothers and mates together and Arizona and Musaki felt the same way as he grows closer to his wolf brother and all of them got together for a group hug and they're excited for the future.

"Think we'll have a son or daughter?" asked Summer.

"I'm hoping for a son. But if it's a girl, I'll be even happier." Musaki replied.

"That way, Akashi wouldn't have to give her a long speech about boys." Summer stated.

* * *

><p>Whoa-ho! Sierra called out Akashi! Wonder what his response will be. Stay tuned for more!<p>

**Voice of Musaki: Samuel Vincent**

**Voice of Arizona: Ryan Potter**

**Voice of Sierra: Kelly Hu**

**Voice of Summer: Vanessa Hudgens**


	5. The Right Side of the Tracks

Meanwhile...it's time to check in on the Jade Palace masters and the Elemental Hazards!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Right Side of the Tracks<p>

At the Jade Palace

Some of the kung-fu students were busy training at the training hall and Kaizer was doing his usual sparring session with Hope as he teaches him how to react in intense situations by fighting back and though Hope's much more focused, he's a little reluctant to head straight for the punching parts and Kaizer told him, "Hope, don't think. Just do. We've been over this at least three thousand times."

"I know it's important to fight, but don't you think it'll go too far?" asked Hope.

"Not if you want to protect the people you care about." Kaizer answered.

"Like Felicity?" asked Hope, with a sly smile.

Kaizer growled at that particular comment and he glared at Hope and responded, "We're getting off the subject."

"Sorry. Continue." Hope added, putting his paws up.

Meanwhile, Takami, Ryo and Skyler were having a sparring session of their own with Tigress supervising and as Takami gained a lot of strength in his fighting skills, he's gotten increasingly better and a bit more fierce than he's ever been while Ryo keeps his focus on Skyler as he comes up to spar with her, summoning his dark power to aim while Skyler dodges it with such grace.

Seeing Skyler's graceful moves both envied and captivated Ryo to the extent that he was almost distracted by what she's wearing and he didn't notice that he was being struck by lightning and he looked up and noticed that it was Skyler's lighting power that might've done the trick.

"Really, Sky? You had to shock my butt?!" Ryo asked, whimpering.

"That's what you get for looking at my outfit, pervie." Skyler said, with a smirk.

Ryo gets himself up and dusted himself off and he looked at Skyler again, but got stomped on the tail by Tigress, which made Ryo yelp in pain and he looked at Tigress and he said, "Seriously?! What is this, pick on Ryo day?"

"Skyler is right, Ryo. You should keep your focus on fighting back." Tigress stated.

Ryo rolled his eyes at that and he said, "When Skyler has this outfit on, my brain and some parts of me does all my thinking."

"Well, you better get yourself back to earth...otherwise some parts of you won't be there." Skyler stated, growling.

Suddenly, a giggle emerges and all of them turn around to see a female black wolf coming this way and she said, "Oh, Ryo...you're always so unpredictable."

"Hey, Luna." Ryo said.

Luna comes over to give Ryo a little hug and afterwards, Skyler was excited to see Luna again and she said, "Long time no see. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, not a lot. Just thought I'd come over and see how Ryo's doing and that he's keeping himself out of trouble." Luna replied.

"Ryo's fine. It's the keeping himself out of trouble that he's obviously lacking." Skyler responded, while looking at Ryo.

Ryo mocked everything Skyler just said and he said, "Don't blame me."

"Ryo...I think you need to calm your hormones down a little bit." Takami stated.

"Oh, real funny, T.K. You contain yourself when Layla's around, but I can't in front of Skyler?" asked Ryo.

Takami glared at Ryo for that comment and he asked, "Shouldn't you be at work or something?"

"Jeez, you're right! I'm almost late! I'm supposed to help Daisuke stack up some swords and other weapons today. I gotta get there before Musaki does!" Ryo exclaimed, before running out.

"What about your training?" asked Tigress.

"Later, Tigress. I've already been late for things like this before and the last thing I want is for Musaki to come beneath me." Ryo added.

After Ryo left, Takami rolled his eyes at this and on one hand, he's cool with the fact that he's got a job, but not so much when it almost interferes with training and he said, "What am I gonna do with Ryo?"

"I've got a few ideas." Skyler replied.

* * *

><p>Stick around, because Luna's presence is the huge point in this story!<p>

**Voice of Hope: Andy Pessoa**

**Voice of Kaizer: Dante Basco**

**Voice of Ryo: Jason Marsden**

**Voice of Skyler: Ashley Tisdale**

**Voice of Tigress: Kari Wahlgren**

**Voice of Luna: Ariana Grande**

**Voice of Takami: Nolan North**


	6. Another Argument

And yet another argument between Mako and Sage rise up again...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Another Argument<p>

Back at the Bushido-Akio house, Sage was laying down on his bed...shirtless and half of his underwear showing as he's still wearing his shorts, still very livid about being grounded after going back to streetfighting and disrespecting Tigress and Viper in public and he failed to see what's the big deal with that because it's how he knows when he was living in South China and when he settled into the Valley of Peace, it's like he didn't bother to fit in very well because he sees it as too boring and there's not much excitement...despite the fact that crime and fights happen very frequently.

Just then, his ears perked up as soon as he heard Mako come in the door and just laid flat on his stomach because he doesn't want to hear anything that Mako has to say and he said, "What are you doing in my room?"

Mako couldn't help but look at the entire room and how messy it is and he said, "When was the last time you cleaned your room?"

"Who gives a (bleep) about cleaning?" asked Sage.

"I do. You need to straighten up your room, you know." Mako replied.

Sage responded with a snarl and he faced Mako, stood up and told him, "Why should I? Besides, my room's fine just the way it is."

"Sage...it smells like wet dog and someone took a big dump around here without freshening it up." Mako responded.

"I'm not cleaning up my room, you know. Remember? I'm grounded." Sage stated.

"You got it all twisted. Being grounded does not mean you can't do chores. You have to do chores to keep yourself occupied." Mako reasoned.

"What? You have to do chores too?" asked Sage.

"Yes, you do. Besides, maybe that'll teach you a lesson into getting into streetfighting in the Valley. You have to leave that life behind." Mako added.

The minute Sage heard that from Mako, it was like he stripped every aprt of his persona away from him and it infuriated him to the point where he cannot contain himself and he asked, "What did you (bleep)ing say to me?"

"Watch your tongue, Sage." Mako said, sternly.

"I'm not leaving the streetfighting life behind! You can take me out of the streets, but you can't take the streets out of me! Streetfighting is in my blood, it's my livelihood and it's my life! It's all I've ever known! That and mating girls!" Sage exclaimed.

"You're only 17! What do you know about mating?!" asked Mako.

"I know that how it's done in South China! Find a girl, take her to a room, lock the door and someone's bound to have a good night. I've mated 23 girls since I was 14 and they can't resist me!" Sage said, proudly.

"Sage...don't you know that that's taking advantage of innocent girls?" asked Mako.

"Some of them have hot bodies and I can't resist a hot body. And I could care less about the consequences. In South China, it's survive or die. That's the mentality I was raised in there. I'm not learning anything here because those people are wimps!" Sage exclaimed.

"The villagers happen to be very nice people and you refuse to give them a chance!" Mako shouted.

"Because they're nothing but a bunch of sourpusses. And me and my crew know how to handle sourpusses." Sage responded.

"I don't even wanna know the whole detail of how you handle them." Mako added.

Sage smirked at this and he stared at Mako in the face with his arms crossed and asked, "Are we done here?"

"Clean your room and you need to do something about the smell in this room." Mako said, sternly.

"If it's bothering you, you do it. I'm not cleaning a damn thing. If you don't like it...kiss my ass." Sage said, with a smirk on his face.

And with that Sage walked away and Mako grew completely frustrated with this and he's left to clean up Sage's room and he hates being defeated by Sage's arguments and he felt like he's not getting anywhere with him ow and needs some help on how to regain control of him fast.

"Something must be done." Mako said, sternly.

* * *

><p>And that's the straw that broke the panda's back. If you guys were in that position, what would you have done to Sage?<p> 


	7. Out of Options

And Mako's completely running out of ways of how to handle Sage.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Out of Options<p>

Mere hours after the argument, Mako felt like he was fighting a losing battle when it comes to Sage and it's like Sage is overpowering his adopted father and just took extreme advantage of his authority and just shoved it straight to his face. Disciplining Sage has been on and off and yet each and every single time...Sage just disregards it on purpose and doesn't take it seriously because he feels like he's an independent spirit and that he knows the world much better than anyone else.

At this point, Mako was faced with the truth...he's definitely out of options on how to handle Sage and his attitude and it's like if he can't control it, who can?

"Mako, sweetie?"

Mako turns around and sees Reiko coming in holding both Xing-Fu Takahiro and Saburo and she kisses his forehead and both of them head to their room and Mako sits down while Reiko's holding the boys and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Reiko...do you think I'm a failure as a father?" asked Mako.

Reiko was definitely surprised by this question that Mako asked her and she replied, "No. You are not a failure, Mako. You're the most wonderful father ever. What would make you think that way?"

"It's Sage. He got himself in trouble again." Mako replied.

"What did he do this time?" asked Reiko.

"Gotten back to streetfighting again and also...for disrespecting Tigress and Viper." Mako answered.

That made Reiko's jaw drop to hear that and she said, "That's just wrong and demeaning."

"Absolutely. And he's dropped a bombshell...he mated 24 girls when he was 14 and he had no regards of the consequences of what it means." Mako answered.

And that disgusted Reiko to know that Sage would do that a few years back and she turned to Mako and asked, "And why did he tell you?"

"Because he said it's the way things work in South China...just for bragging purposes. I keep telling him that he's no longer in that environment anymore, but it's like talking to a brick wall." Mako added.

Reiko was deeply surprised about that information Sage spread throughout and didn't want to say anything else about it, but thought it'll be best to change the subject and he said, "Mako...did you punish him?"

"Of course. I grounded him for 2 months. I honestly don't think that he's taking it seriously. I'm not sure what else am I gonna do." Mako stated.

Reiko sighed at this and she turned to Mako for support and said, "You'll find a way, sweetie. All you have to do is keep trying and maybe Sage will get the message that this is not South China anymore."

Mako still has doubts lingering on his head, but he hopes that he'll do anything he can to make sure that he and Sage are on the same page and hopefully, help Sage mature a little bit and he said, "Okay."

'I need some help.' Mako thought.

* * *

><p>And who do you think he's gonna turn to?<p>

**Voice of Reiko: Lori Loughlin**


	8. Gaining Outside Help

And Mako tries desperately hard for some outside help and one place; the Jade Palace.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Gaining Outside Help<p>

The next day, Mako walked towards the village on his way to the Jade Palace to help tame Sage's attitude a little bit because he'll be 18 soon and his behavior will get reckless by the minute and he needs to end it before it's too late and as he made his way towards the steps, he sees Tigress, Viper and Monkey standing there and he said, "Morning, guys."

All three of them bowed to Mako and said, in unison, "Good morning, Mako."

Mako bowed to them as well and he looks at the three of them and said, "I came to ask a favor of you. It's about Sage and I..."

Tigress immediately cut Mako off and she said, "We don't want anything to do with him. He disrespected us and we saw how he talked to those three girls the other day."

"I know that. I just thought that maybe you all could set him straight." Mako replied.

"Wait...you don't know how to set him straight?" asked Monkey.

"Oh, I do. I do. All Sage and I ever do is argue and it's like my words mean nothing to him. All he says it's what he knows on the streets and he still wants to streetfight." Mako added.

"He still thinks he's living in South China, huh?" asked Viper.

"Unfortunately." Mako replied.

"Mako, we'd love to help, but we're kinda busy right now." Viper answered.

That kinda sent a little letdown for Mako, but he nods his head in understanding and he said, "All right. Wouldn't want you to distract yourselves from your routine."

Mako heads into the palace in hopes of finding someone to help him and throughout the morning, he has asked everyone from Po, Mantis, Crane, Faith, Hope, Kiba, Takami, Kaizer, Layla and Ligress and they all declined that offer and he went to Shifu to ask for his help, even going so far as to beg and Shifu stated that he won't help out Sage and he even went to Ryo for help because he's the most hardest on Sage, but Ryo definitely didn't want anything to help Sage because his attitude is too much for him to handle.

Mako felt like he was losing a little bit of hope and he was about to leave in despair, but suddenly...

"Mako?"

Mako turns around to see Luna coming out of the shadows and she said, "I'll help Sage."

* * *

><p>And here's Luna! Wonder what her plans are?<p>

**Voice of Monkey: James Sie**


	9. Luna's Assistance

Mako meets Luna for the first time and this might be the one for help.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Luna's Assistance<p>

Mako stared at the black wolf walking by and he was surprised that she could help out Sage and he knew that he had met her before when she was babysitting the younger kids and Sage as well and he said, "You're Luna, right?"

"Yes, sir." Luna replied.

"Oh, yeah...that's right. You and Ryo and some of the others babysat my younger adopted kids. And you also have the same name as my daughter's." Mako stated.

"Really?" asked Luna.

"Yep. My birth daughter, not my adopted daughter." Mako added.

Luna giggled in response and she said, "I understand. I would love to meet Luna someday."

Mako nodded his head in agreement and soon enough, Luna walks towards Mako and she said, "So...I've heard that you needed some help with Sage, right?"

"Yeah. Sage is kinda...rebellious." Mako replied.

"I actually met Sage and he seems like a decent guy. He just needed a friend." Luna replied.

Now that surprised Mako to hear that come from Luna and he wasn't quite sure if he was gonna take that chance because Sage can be completely rebellious and really unwilling to listen to anyone because they don't add up to him, but hearing that there's a little shift in him in front of Luna made him unconvinced. He asked, "He doesn't talk smack about you, doesn't he?"

"No, he never could. Some of his antics are kinda...weird, but I just think that all of it is just a facade so that no one could see his true self because he's been through a lot." Luna replied.

"How do you know?" asked Mako.

"He said that he watched his parents die in a burning house when he was a pup and that kinda scarred him for life and that he's never gotten over it and that's why he turned to streetfighting...because it's his only outlet. But there has to be better outlets than that. So...we became good friends from there." Luna said.

"How is he around you?" asked Mako.

"He's a good guy. It's just that that part of him was hidden from everyone because the reason he's always a troublemaker is that everyone treats him like one." Luna answered.

Mako was deeply surprised by this and it's like she knows another part of Sage that he has never seen before and it got to thinking...if everything Luna says it's true, then there's no reason why he shouldn't give this one a chance and that it might be a last ditch effort to help Sage out. He looks at Luna for a second and he said, "So...you're willing to help me? I mean, Sage is really a hardheaded case."

"Of course I'm willing to help you. All Sage needs is someone to call his true friend." Luna answered, with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Mako replied, smiling.

"I'll come by and visit him frequently and see how he's doing, maybe hang with him." Luna replied.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Mako answered.

* * *

><p>And Luna's officially gonna hang around Sage to help out! Find out more!<p> 


	10. Overprotective Ryo

Before Luna helps Sage, Ryo gets really reluctant of letting her help Sage because they have some sort of animosity rivalry between the two.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Overprotective Ryo<p>

A couple of minutes after that, Luna back to the Hall of Heroes and once she got there, she found herself face-to-face with Ryo and she was surprised that he's back here and she walked to him and said, "I thought you were at work."

"I forgot some of my gear. What's this I heard you saying that you're gonna help Sage?" asked Ryo, arms crossed.

Luna was surprised that Ryo might've overheard the conversation between her and Mako about this and she replied, "Why do you see it as a problem?"

"Luna...the guy is an Alpha. If he looks like an Alpha, talks like an Alpha, has a butt-ugly attitude like an Alpha and even fights like an Alpha, then chances are he's an Alpha." Ryo replied.

"So? Kiba's an Alpha and he's nice to you." Luna pointed out.

"Yes, Kiba's an Alpha, but at least he's not a streetfighter who likes to talk smack about everyone." Ryo stated.

Luna sighed at this and she stared at him for a bit and said, "Ryo...how come you and Sage don't get along?"

"It's not that I don't like him. I don't like his attitude and how he always wants to point the finger or at least give the finger to everyone for his problems. And that he says he's better than everyone. Even when we're in the same room, we just wanna get out of here because he thinks he's the ultimate superior." Ryo answered.

"Ryo..."

"Luna, you're like a sister to me. I don't want you to be taken advantaged of...especially from Sage." Ryo added.

"I'll be fine. We're just friends. Besides, it's something I have to do. He's really sweet and nice towards me. You just haven't seen that side yet." Luna replied.

"You sound like you guys are in love." Ryo added.

"No, we're not in love. Sage needs a friend. We're good friends anyway, so why not?" asked Luna.

Ryo could tell that Luna's judgment is very good and he knew that her heart's in the right place and he lets out a huge sigh and despite his utmost annoyance on Sage, he knew that there was nothing else he could do to stop her and he said, "I can't tell you what to do or what not to do."

Luna was happy to hear that and she hugged Ryo tightly for that and she said, "Thank you, Ryo! I'm glad you agree."

Immediately after that, Luna ran out of the palace in pure happiness to help Sage while Ryo was standing there, worried for Luna and she said, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

* * *

><p>Big brother mentality. Stick around for more!<p> 


	11. Meeting Sage Again

And we seek Luna meeting Sage once again! And somehow...attitude switch!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Meeting Sage Again<p>

That afternoon, Luna walked her way towards the village to find Sage and as she walked this way, she saw Max sitting on the front porch and that indicates that she found the Bushido-Akio's house and when she entered in, she greets the white tiger cub and she said, "Hi, Max."

"Hi, Luna. What brings you over?" asked Max.

"Well...I actually wanted to see Sage. Is he here?" asked Luna.

That definitely surprised Max to hear that Luna is looking for Sage because he didn't not expect her to meet Sage and he tilted his head to the side and asked, "Sage?"

"Yeah, is he here?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, he's here. But...why Sage?" asked Max, still trying to figure this out.

"I told your dad that I could spend time with him and maybe try to help him a little. Besides, we're pretty good friends." Luna answered.

"I gotta warn you...he can be a little bit rambunctious at times. He's always on his bad side all the time." Max replied.

"That's why I'm here...to find the good parts of him." Luna replied.

Both of them were unaware that Sage was looking at the window and saw Luna standing there and that made Sage completely surprised that Luna would actually come over to see him and for Sage, it was like Luna saw him when he was invisible or looked away and it was a constant reminder of how much that she sees her as his one true friend.

Without thinking, he runs out of his room and heads to the front door and sees both Luna and Max talking and Luna turns around with a smile and she said, "Hi, Sage."

"Hey, Luna." Sage replied.

Max was a little perplexed by a sudden shift in Sage, thinking that something was up, but he decided to just not press the issue and he said, "Guess I'll see you guys later."

"Nice seeing you again, Max." Luna said, cheerfully.

"You too." Max replied, as he headed back in.

Soon afterwards, it was just the two wolves standing there and Sage blinked his eyes a little bit and he walked out of the porch and he asked, "So...what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see you and maybe talk with you for a little bit." Luna answered.

For Sage, it was a little impossible for someone to break through his closely guarded walls because he's always used to put this front he got as the tough, brutal guy who doesn't give a crap about anything or anyone while hiding a vulnerable side of him because of his traumatic experience on losing his parents in a fire, but Luna comes in and she easily walked through those walls like it was nothing and it kinda made it easier for him to open up to her about almost anything.

"Okay, what would you like to know?" asked Sage.

* * *

><p>And so it begins...<p> 


	12. Opening Up

And you thought that Sage's bravado attitude might show, but when Luna's around...she's the only person to walk through those walls of his that he's barricaded himself in. And you'll see a few reasons about trying to adjust to the Valley of Peace where he wouldn't tell it to anyone else.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Opening Up<p>

Luna sits down next to Sage and there was a few awkward silences in between because normally, Sage couldn't control himself in front of one or more girls because he was gonna let his attitude and hormones do the talking, but around Luna...it didn't really happen because he sees her as somebody that is willing to listen and stay by his side regardless of what happens and he always felt like friends like that don't even exist at. Sage took a deep breath and replied, "Well...I'm struggling to get used to this place here. I mean, it's fine...but it's not something I'm used to."

"Still not coming to terms with it?" asked Luna.

"It just feels like I don't even fit in with them. They take one look at me and they see this menace troublemaker lurking around, thinking that I'm up to no good. But they don't even know me at all. Sometimes I just do't think that I'll measure up to anyone because of what I am and what I used to do." Sage replied.

Luna sighed at this and she looked at Sage and asked, "Is there anything about you that you want to change?"

"Change what? It's hard to change when all your life...you wanted to become whatever you want to be without anyone stopping you. It's really hard to be like someone else when all you wanna do is just be yourself." Sage answered.

Sage did have a valid point with that and Luna could see one side of it and she said, "But you know...you can at least give it a chance."

"How can I? Nobody really understands me at all. No one knows what I've went through when I was younger. Sometimes...it's just best if no one really understands." Sage answered.

Luna blinked her eyes for a second and from his statements, it's like Sage is giving up on trying to change himself and let go of the past and she stands up, puts her paw on his shoulder and said, "I might."

"You?" asked Sage.

"Of course. We've been friends for months now and I would love to help you." Luna replied.

"You really want to do this? I mean...I might aggravate you with my attitude and cause you to leave me." Sage replied.

Luna giggled at this and she said, "I promise you...nothing will ever make me give up on you."

"You promise?" asked Sage.

"You have my word." Luna replied.

Sage was willing to take a chance at this and he hopes that she remains true to her promise and he nodded his head and said, "All right."

* * *

><p>You'll see Sage open up more soon! Stick around!<p> 


	13. Spying on Sage

And we seek the younger kids spying on Luna and Sage to see what's going on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Spying on Sage<p>

Max was looking at the downstairs window, peeking at Sage and Luna and of course, the two wolves were having small talk, but Max starts getting a little suspicious about them, thinking that there might be something more with this, assuming that they might kiss. Just then, he was startled by the younger kids; Hachiko, Mokani, Duke, Bakari, Isaiah and Zacharias coming behind him and he shushed them immediately and whispered, "You want me to get caught?"

"What are you doing, Max?" asked Duke.

"Spying on Luna and Sage." Max whispered.

Some of them were confused with Luna, assuming it's their sister Luna, yet they looked at her and Bakari asked, "That's Luna? When was she a wolf?"

"That's not our Luna. It's just a friend of Ryo's. They have the same name, but in different species." Max explained.

"Are they gonna kiss?" asked Zacharias.

"I don't know...but just in case they do..." Max stated.

Max, Bakari, Duke and Mokani looked at one side of the window while Isaiah, Hachiko, Zacharias looked on the other to spy on them for a little while and from there, all they're doing is just talking and talking and they witnessed Luna giggle a little and Max widened his eyes and said, "Did he just make her laugh?"

"I think he did." Bakari answered.

"I say they kiss." Mokani added.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"So...there's this time where I literally pulled a joke on Ryo that I added some hot peppers onto his noodles and I had to switch the bowls where I get the plain noodle soup while Ryo gets the one with the hot pepper seeds and once Ryo took a bit of it, I sat there waiting for him to sweat. Once the hot seeds hit his tongue, I knew that it was gonna hit him completely hard." Sage said, chuckling.

Luna started giggling at this and she said, "Oh...that must've been so hilarious to watch."

"It was. To this day, he never suspected it was me and I got away with it for like 2 months." Sage answered.

"I did hear Ryo blaming Kiba for being responsible for that prank." Luna added.

"Hey, Kiba's not the only one that's a prank-master. When I'm bored out of my mind, I just like to do pranks. At least that's what I learned from when I first came here. Who would've thought that pulling pranks was so much fun?" asked Sage.

"Kiba." Luna answered.

"Well...more or less, you know." Sage added.

"I like seeing this side of you. How come you don't show it?" asked Luna.

"Sometimes...I'm always used to being the immature one and I don't take anything serious, except for streetfighting and things like that. I really don't like to show my lighter side to anyone, but I always thought...what are streetfighters like on their off days. Being around you...I guess that kinda explains it." Sage added.

"Well, I think you should show it more often. At least try to." Luna suggested.

"I guess I'll try." Sage added.

Luna stands up and Sage followed suit as both of them headed inside the house and they found a few youngsters standing there and Hachiko said, "Hey there."

"Were you guys spying on us?" asked Sage.

"Spying? Who was spying? No one was spying, right guys?" asked Duke.

"Absolutely not." Max said, chuckling.

Luna giggled in response to that and she looked at all of them and said, "Ryo and I were just talking. We're just being good friends."

"Right..." Bakari added, in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Little brothers...you know how they are! Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	14. About Sage Today

And Ryo wants every single detail about what happened with Sage.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: About Sage Today<p>

Evening comes forward and Luna walks upstairs to the Jade Palace and she was feeling in a good mood today after spending time with Sage and this was the start of gaining a huge amount of friendship between the two of them and once she got to the barracks, she entered the kitchen and sees Ryo eating like crazy and once Ryo's ears perked up, she can see a few strings of noodles on his face and she giggled at this.

"Hey, Luna." Ryo said.

"Hey, Ryo." Luna responded.

Luna sat down on another section of the seat and she asked, "How was work?"

"Pretty good. I polished a couple of swords, pounded metal on a sword blade and stocked a couple of sais. Me and Musaki make a good team together when it comes to weapons." Ryo answered.

"Sounds like you had a great day." Luna said, smiling.

"Yep. How'd it go with Sage today? And let me say this...if he did anything wrong, let me punch him in the face." Ryo replied, growling at the last part.

"If you'd like to know...it's really well. Sage and I were talking with each other and he's become like really lighthearted and funny and so easy to be around. He's really easy to talk to and he's become easier to talk to me about anything and he tells me a couple of reasons why he's like that. It was the first time that he's ever opened up to anything with anyone, but around me...he's really nice and sweet. But not that kind of sweet." Luna answered.

"Really?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah. He just needed a friend and no one took the time to really get to know him better, which is really sad." Luna added.

"I bet." Ryo answered.

"And he also said that he was the one that actually puts the hot pepper seeds on the noodles, not Kiba." Luna replied, with a giggle.

That seemed to put Ryo in a huge amount of fury that Sage pranked him with that noodle bit and he asked, "He what?!"

"That's what he said." Luna replied.

And all this time, he had thought that Kiba was the mastermind behind it and he said, "Next time you go visit him, I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>Ryo's mad now. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	15. Settling In with Summer

While Luna hangs around Sage, we focus on Summer's adjustment in the Bushido-Akio home.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Settling In with Summer<p>

Musaki was busy feeding both Luke and Noah and he made a few faces to hear them laugh and as he did so, Luke was gurgling and laughing at the same time and Noah was laughing a little and Musaki did a few fish faces and tongue tricks and it was like he's keeping them entertained for a while and he learns that there can be fun things about being a dad too. That's always the one part that he loves the most is that he can have fun with them while doing his fatherly duties.

Around the same time, he was unaware that Summer was watching the whole thing downstairs and she noticed that Musaki's doing really well with taking care of both Noah and Luke around the time that he took them in and as she looked at him, she could only feel a huge sense of happiness about this and that it made him ready for fatherhood. Both adopted foxes became the driving force to mold him into a better father and as Sierra looks down on her belly, she knows that they're gonna bring their own baby into the world one day.

Yet...she was also afraid of the fact that she might not be the perfect mother for their child and there's a level of uncertainty and there's 'what if's' floating around her head and she quietly went upstairs to just think about being a mom for the first time. She walked past Sierra and as she did so, Sierra couldn't help but wonder if there's something wrong with her, so she followed her to Musaki's room and once Summer turned around to see her wolf sister standing there, she asked, "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" asked Sierra, a little concerned.

Summer tried to brush it off like everything's cool and just lets out a fake smile and replied, "Yeah, it's perfect."

Yet, Sierra knew her panda sister all too well about her and she folded her arms at this and said, "Summer...there's something wrong."

"Why?" asked Summer.

Sierra rose her eyebrow and lets out a tiny growl of concern and once Summer heard that, her smile faded a little and she slumped her shoulders and just looked at Sierra in the eye and she said, "Okay...I'm having some second thoughts about this."

Soon enough, Sierra could understand where this is going with and she sat down with her panda sister and she asked, "Being a mom?"

"Yeah. I just saw Musaki feeding Noah and Luke and he's like...having so much fun with them and making them happy and secure. And...I just don't know if I'm a good enough mother like he's a good enough dad. What if I make a few mistakes?" asked Summer, worriedly.

"Believe it or not...I used to feel the exact same way when I was pregnant with Jacob. Sometimes...you don't know whether or not you'll be a good mother and we all want to be better at this. And you wish that you could be the perfect parent...but there's really no such thing as the perfect parent. There's really no right or wrong answer. You just do the best you can to make sure that you'll give your cub all the love and security you can give them. You and Musaki will make great parents once this little one comes out soon." Sierra answered.

Sierra rubbed Summer's belly for support and she lets out a smile and Summer asked, "You think I'll be a good mother?"

"I know you will." Sierra replied.

That made Summer help ease her mind a little bit and she lets out a smile and she rubbed her belly and hugged Sierra tightly and she said, "Thank you."

"Anytime, sis." Sierra replied.

Just then, Musaki came in the room with Noah and Luke in hand and sees Sierra and Summer together and asked, "Hey, girls. What's going on?"

"Not a lot. Just giving Summer some advice about being a mother." Sierra replied.

"Really?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah. Saki, do you think Summer would make a great mother?" asked Sierra.

"I know she'll make a great mother. You've been a good mother to both Noah and Luke and so will you...with our own baby. I know you will." Musaki replied, coming close to her.

Summer looked at Musaki and the look on his face deeply tells that there's a huge sense of calm and support going inside of her and Musaki kissed her on the lips deeply and once Summer felt the kiss, she felt a huge sense of comfort coming in and that was definitely something that she needed and afterwards, they didn't know that Sierra was still here.

Sierra waved at them and Musaki said, "Hey, Sierra."

"I'll watch Noah and Luke for you while you guys kiss." Sierra said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Looks like Summer had some anxiety about being a mother after Musaki's fatherly instincts with Noah and Luke sets in. She'll make a great mother. Stay tuned!<p> 


	16. Tag Along Ryo

New chapter up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Tag Along Ryo<p>

By the next morning, Luna made her way out of the Jade Palace to see how Sage is doing, but suddenly...she sees Ryo standing in front of the doors and she was a little surprised that he's there and asked, "Ryo, what are you doing?"

"Hey, you're coming to see Sage? I'm going with you." Ryo replied.

Luna wasn't sure about this because she knows the first thing that he'll do with Sage is to punch him straight in the face and she said, "Ryo...you should be at work, you know."

"Daisuke's gonna open a little later this morning. Let me come with." Ryo answered.

"Ryo...I know you well. The only thing you're gonna do is punch Sage." Luna replied.

"Luna...I'm not gonna fight him. All I want to do is just talk to him about that prank he did to me. Nothing more." Ryo said.

"All righty. Let's go." Luna said.

Ryo followed her as well and then he muttered, "And then I'll kick him straight in the face."

* * *

><p>Let's see how that turns out!<p> 


	17. Ryo vs Sage

Now...Ryo takes his vengeance on Sage.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Ryo vs. Sage<p>

Soon enough, Sage is standing in the front porch of the house without his shirt and his shorts was sagging, showing very few parts of his underwear and he's sitting there, waiting for Luna and after the conversation they had yesterday, he feels like he can confide in her to be more open about things that no one else has ever allowed to enter into. Just then, Max comes in the porch and he said, "Dad left you some breakfast."

"All right. I'll get some later." Sage replied.

That response deeply surprised Max the most because he's calm and a little bit less aggressive than he usually is in mornings like this and he felt a little suspicious as to why he's like this and he stepped back inside the house quietly, leaving Sage still waiting around for Luna to come by. Just then, he saw her coming in the house and he was also surprised that Ryo was coming by as well...and he looked very pissed.

"Uh-oh." Sage muttered.

Ryo immediately came close to him and he said, "You freaking piece of Alpha trash! You had to prank me with those hot pepper seeds on my noodles! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Just innocent fun pranking your ass." Sage replied, with a smirk.

"I almost wanted to beat up Kiba for that prank that you did! And I was stupid to falsely accuse Kiba for something he knew nothing about!" Ryo barked back.

"Why do you care about Kiba anyway?" asked Sage, with a scowl.

"Listen...if you so much prank me again, you're gonna have a problem with me!" Ryo snarled angrily.

Just then, Luna broke it up and stood in the middle between the two of them, hoping to get some peace out of this before someone gets hurt or worse and she said, "Guys, please..."

Sage looks at Ryo for a second and he would've liked to have better than to beat him up, but Luna's plea made him back down a little bit, but Ryo was still fired up from all of this and Ryo said, "Come on, Luna. At least let me mess him up a little bit."

"It's all right. I don't fight Omegas. They're too oppressed." Sage added.

Ryo snarled in response and sure enough, in comes Samurai popping in and he noticed that Luna and Ryo were standing there with Sage and he wanted to ask what's going on, but he figured that it would be a bad idea to ask and he said, "Hey, guys. Want some breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you." Luna said, politely.

Luna came in the house while Sage and Ryo followed behind her and as they entered in the house, Ryo took one angry glance at Sage and he said, "She may be your friend, but don't think I'm gonna let you off that easy. You're still dead meat."

"Wouldn't want to piss you off with that vein of yours." Sage stated.

Ryo grumbled to himself and silently mocked his statement as they went to the kitchen to have some breakfast and just then, the other Luna comes downstairs and she sits down with the others for breakfast and sees that there's company there and she said, "Hello."

"Hey." Ryo said.

"Hello. You're Luna, right?" asked wolf Luna.

"Yeah. What's your name?" asked panda Luna.

"I'm Luna."

That surprised the panda Luna to see that they got the same name together and that stunned Samurai to the extent that he dropped his jaw and he said, "There's...two Luna's?"

"Seems like it." wolf Luna replied.

"Wow! That is so awesome!" panda Luna said, ecstatic.

"We ought to do something together one of these days." wolf Luna said, with a smile.

"Agreed." panda Luna said, happily.

* * *

><p>Two Luna's! How amazing! Any questions, just ask me about the two Luna's. Stick around for more!<p> 


	18. Two Luna's

And we have two Luna's in this chapter. To prevent confusion, I put in panda Luna (Luna Bushido-Akio) and wolf Luna. Hopefully, those positions make sense.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Two Luna's<p>

During breakfast, panda Luna was talking with the wolf Luna and they immediately set off a bond that seems like sisters and Sage was a little confused as to why they got the same name, but in different species and he lets out an annoyed sigh as they hear the girls gab, but decided to put it off as he looked at Luna for a while. Ryo slowly turned his head around and he lets out a warning growl and Sage looked at him confused-like and why he was bugging.

"So...I have to ask. How is Sage like here?" asked wolf Luna.

Panda Luna groans exasperatedly and replied, "It's like living with a school bully that lives in the house...except he doesn't beat girls up. He always annoys me by making fart noises, tells fart jokes, steals my underwear..."

She glares at Sage and all Sage did was let out a very exasperated groan and said, "So what? In my defense, it's just to show that I would at least make it look like I'm keeping it for memories."

"Memories?" asked wolf Luna.

"Trust me...you don't want to know." panda Luna responded.

Wolf Luna suddenly giggled at that part and that made Sage a little embarrassed to hear this and Ryo asked, "What else would Sage do?"

"Can we not discuss that?" asked Sage.

"Oh...he would do a lot. He spends way too much time in the bathroom and when he comes out, it ends up smelling like something crawled up there and died for years. And he never picks up after himself." Panda Luna responded.

"Aw, come on!" Sage exclaimed.

"I would love to hear those stories all day." Ryo said, smirking.

Sage responded with a dangerous snarl from him and Panda Luna said, "Oh, trust me...I'm getting warmed up."

* * *

><p>I bet Ryo's wagging his tail just thinking about those embarrassing stories about Ryo. Stay tuned!<p> 


	19. Opening Up More

And we see Sage starting to open up more to Wolf Luna only.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Opening Up More<p>

After breakfast, Wolf Luna thought it would be a good idea for her and Sage to take a walk around the village to talk some more and Sage was still feeling a lot of embarrassment from panda Luna spilling out everything he did while living at the house and he might've thought that wolf Luna would make fun of him for that and he received a comforting paw from wolf Luna and a smile...which was something Sage was never used to.

He still feels total embarrassment for whatever happened back at breakfast and lowered his ears a little bit and he said, "You probably must think I'm a total dork."

"No. Not at all. Why would you think that?" asked wolf Luna.

"All the pranks that I do and the stupid stuff that my supposedly panda sister told you about." Sage replied.

She lets out a small giggle and she told him, "I actually think that it's really funny. Unusual, but really funny. Ryo's kind of the same way too...except he's a bigger troublemaker."

That seemed to cheer up Sage a little bit as he perks his ears up and took a little interest in what Ryo used to do and asked, "How?"

"Well...there was one time that he was late for something and he overslept and he just ran out of the room and into the Hall of Heroes...in his pink underwear." Wolf Luna replied.

Sage's jaw dropped in shock and he lets out a few snickers after hearing that and he said, "Serious?"

"Yeah. Master Shifu couldn't even move for a few minutes and felt like he was completely corrupted after seeing Ryo standing there in his underwear. It even made Skyler faint and the rest of them had that image on their heads for the rest of that day." Wolf Luna replied.

"Where you there?" asked Sage.

"Yeah. I kinda looked past it because I can tell how embarrassed he was. But I kinda laughed with him for it." Wolf Luna replied.

"Man...if I was there, I would've laughed at him all day long." Sage added.

Later on, Sage was opening up a little more and Luna kept listening to him while he lets down his guard a little bit about everything from his new experience in a new family and struggling to come to terms with the fact that this isn't South China anymore, but still can't let go of who he was before and how to deal with a new environment that's a little less riff-raff-ish.

"...and it's just that I'm not used to change. I've only been here for almost 2 years now and I still feel like it's not the same anymore. Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in anywhere and it's like the world just kinda knocks me down and they see me as a troublemaker or future juvenile." Sage answered.

"How come you haven't allowed yourself to accept it?" asked Luna.

"As I said before, you can take the streetfighter out of the streets, but you can't take the streets out of this streetfighter. Besides, I don't even know how to start. I want to move on from it, but I have no idea how. I've tried so many times, but I get so frustrated and I always end up getting mad." Sage replied.

"Who are you mad at?" asked Luna.

"I don't know. It's all I've ever felt. It's just angry, mad, furious, seriously pissed off about every little thing that shouldn't even matter. And how I deal with it...I just punch things." Sage answered.

"Are you mad at your family?" asked Luna.

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"The Jade Palace?"

"No."

"Well...who?"

Sage could tell that Luna is doing everything she can to help him open up more than anything and he lets out a deep sigh and slumped his shoulders and replied, "I'm mad at myself."

Once Luna got her answer, all she could do is stand there and sees Sage in this position where he's completely vulnerable and she asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm confused. I don't know how to handle any problem I have. How can I deal with it if I can't even know how to handle it. It's...it's just so hard." Sage answered.

"You don't know how to ask for help?" asked Luna.

"I've never needed anyone for help. I'm a loner." Sage added.

Luna felt like she should take this conversation somewhere and she took Sage out of the village and into somewhere quiet and somewhere where he won't be bothered while having this open conversation.

* * *

><p>Wow...very deep. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	20. Breakthrough

And we finally see a huge breakthrough that Sage reveals his true self that has been hidden for so long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Breakthrough<p>

Sage and Luna ended up sitting at the bamboo forest and from there, Sage lets everything out of the open and even things that he never told anyone about before and in Luna's point of view, he's been misunderstood his whole life and he's been a loner for most of his life, even after his parents' death and she lends her paw to Sage's and she said, "You've been through a lot, have you?"

"Too much." Sage replied.

"Have you even talked to your dad about it?" asked Luna.

Sage scoffed at this and he said, "He just doesn't really understand. Him and I always go at odds with each other and it's like...I can do anything I want and someone just stops me from it. I've never dealt with authority before. In South China, there's no authority. We take a dump on it. Here...it's different. From discipline, groundings, boundaries, limits...how can you deal with these things anyway? It's like...leave me alone and let me do what I want to do whenever I want it."

"So...you don't like being told what to do?" asked Luna.

"I hate being told what to do. We're not even on the same page and I've had to put up with him for 2 years now. I just can't wait until I'm 18 and that me and crew are gonna get out of this dump and live our lives the way we were living." Sage replied.

"I think I can see your problem. Do you like living in the Valley of Peace?" asked Luna.

"Somewhat...but I really don't know." Sage answered.

Luna blinked a few times and she turned to Sage and asked, "There must be some good parts there."

"Well...I'm not really sure. But...I do like that noodle shop in town and there's you." Sage answered.

Luna blushed a little bit the minute Sage mentioned her as one of those good parts in living in the Valley of Peace and she said, "Thank you."

"I have to ask...why do you put up with me so much? Most of the others wouldn't want anything to do with me because I'm such a jerk." Sage added.

"Well...you know how I know you so well? Because you're always friendly and nice towards me. How come you can't be the same way towards the others?" asked Luna.

"I can be very stubborn and headstrong. Immature at times. Towards you...I don't know. For some reason, I feel like I can talk to you about anything. And you're always one to listen." Sage added.

"I think the one thing you needed was someone that's willing to accept you for who you really are. You have a heart, Sage. Just try to show it more. You're really sweet, nice, funny and really easy to be around. Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you." Luna said, with a smile.

That literally surprised Sage the most and he never got complimented before, nor has someone seen the best of him before and it took one person to break through that barrier he put up with just her presence and he looks her in the eye and asked, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend, Sage." Luna replied.

Sage's eyes widened up and he never had a best friend before and he was truly overwhelmed with emotion as someone finally gave him a chance that he's been denied before and Luna could see that in him and she hugged him tightly and Sage was a little teary-eyed and eventually gave into the hug as tears came out of his eyes and just hugged her tightly like he could never let it go.

'I never thought...that I could have a best friend.' Sage thought, tearfully.

* * *

><p>Wow...we all knew that Sage had it tough, but trying to move on from what he's been and giving up on it...really speaks volumes. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	21. Gaining Perspective

And Sage gains a different perspective about his new environment...

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Gaining Perspective<p>

After Sage came home, he sat there on his room, staring at the ceiling and he began thinking about what Luna said to him about being grateful to the fact that he has a family that's the opposite of what he was used to back in South China and living in a new environment isn't all that bad at all, yet he's still unsure about getting used to this new life and having to live in it because he still feels like he doesn't belong or fits in anywhere.

All of it is still new to him and that it's gonna take time getting used to...in which he's lacked in doing so for the past 2 years because he still believes that he's a streetfighter and street kid at heart, but he's struggling to let go of that part of the past, thinking that without it, he feels like he's nothing and that his purpose is worthless and meaningless.

That's a lot to think about and it's like the only thing he knows how to do is just run from his problems in hopes that it'll go away, but it gets harder and harder as it is and doesn't know how to cope with it well.

Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door and he turns himself away to avoid who it's gonna be and as the door opens, he hears a little pitter-patter coming in and Sage asked, "Who's there?"

"It's Sam."

Hearing Samurai's voice still didn't faze Sage at all and Samurai stood there in front of his bed and Samurai said, "So...that other Luna...she seems like a good person."

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Sage.

"I don't know. I've seen you and her walk past the noodle shop and I had thought that you two would be..." Samurai said, before Sage got himself up.

"First of all, there's nothing going between me and Luna. She's just a friend. Although...I can't help but wonder why she wants to spend time with me." Sage replied.

"Isn't it obvious? You like her." Samurai added.

Sage sighed heavily and didn't want to bring himself to admit that he likes Luna, despite the fact that they're best friends and he scratched the back of his head and he said, "For some reason, all I can do is just think about her. Nothing romantic. Just...how do you know when someone's a true friend to you, even though you never wanted one?"

"Someone who's loyal, trustworthy and is willing to listen to every problem you have and is one to be there for you through the good and the bad. That pretty much sums up being a true friend." Samurai answered.

That was left for Sage to think about and whatever Samurai said made a lot of sense for the first time ever and he said, "She's the only person that saw right through me and never judged me."

"That's a first." Samurai added.

"Sam...what do I do about this feeling? No one could ever see this side of me." Sage asked.

"All I can tell you is just allow that to happen and let it go from there. Before long, you'll start to realize that a true friend will stick by you and that is something you'll cherish and could never take advantage of." Samurai answered.

Samurai got up and left the room silently and all of those words Sam said raced through Sage's mind and looks at the memories of him and Luna and he realizes that those moments are cherished and that Sage has found someone that he considers his first true friend.

* * *

><p>The realization for Sage kicks in...that he's found a friend in Luna. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	22. Baby News

We pause for a second on Sage and focus more on Musaki and Summer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Baby News<p>

As the weeks went by, Musaki has spent most of his time helping Summer and giving her mounds of support during her pregnancy and both of them walked to the doctor's together to see how the baby is doing and that it's being healthy, but the more pressing question is will it be a boy and girl? That's the part that they were anxious about, but Summer was the most anxious to find out and Musaki held her hand for support and to help her get through this.

As they came in the doctor's office, they saw a few families with kids and they can see themselves as a mother and father together and that chance will come soon and Summer sees a couple of pregnant women sitting there, waiting for their turn to see how their babies are doing. Summer sighed deeply and she said, "Never thought that I'd be in this same position."

Musaki blinked his eyes and saw a couple of soon-to-be fathers worrying about their pregnant mates and being in their back and call and react very crazily each time something involves the baby and he doesn't want to be just like them towards Summer because he knows that she won't put up with that, even though he does care about her.

"Xing-Fu and Summer?"

Both of them got up and entered to the doctor's office and Musaki was right by her side through it all to see how healthy this cub is and within a few minutes, the nurse comes over and she said, "We've gone through your tests and your baby is perfectly healthy and is developing into a wonderful cub."

"Thank you. Me and Musaki were a little anxious to determine if we have a son or daughter." Summer replied.

"Yeah, I mean...I hope for a son. But if I have a daughter, that's cool too. Because I do not want to end up being overprotective and make a big fuss about who she'll date like Akashi does. However, I will give her a talk about dating, but I'm not gonna spy because I totally trust her judgment." Musaki added.

The nurse chuckled softly and she said, "That's good to hear, Musaki."

"So...?" asked Summer.

The nurse ends up giving both of them blue rattles and that could only mean one thing...and it deeply surprised Musaki the most and he turned to the nurse and asked, "Are we...?"

"Yes. You're gonna have a son." the nurse replied.

That definitely made Musaki and Summer's day even better and filled with so much joy that they're gonna have a son and Summer said, "Just like you wished for, Musaki."

Musaki was overwhelmed with so much emotion that he just couldn't help but hug her with tears coming out of his eyes and he said, "We have a son."

Summer nodded her head at this and the nurse could see that this is a sweet moment and she said, "Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, nurse." Summer said.

"Thank so much." Musaki replied.

As the nurse left, both Musaki and Summer knew that this was gonna be one of the best times of their lives and this day was gonna be special for them that they're gonna be parents to a little boy and Musaki said, "Our son..."

* * *

><p>It's a boy! Musaki and Summer will make good parents! Stay tuned!<p> 


	23. Little Difference

And you can tell there's a little bit of change in Sage when he's face-to-face with Mako.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Little Difference<p>

Sage walked downstairs for a while and he sat down on the couch for a while to think about what Samurai said and it's a lot to take in for him after spending a little time with Luna and each time he's around her, it's like he switched from the bad boy to a true friend. And he doesn't know what the reason is because he's always been good at being the bad boy all the time until Luna comes in and sees him in a different light that he's hiding.

He laid down on the couch, looking at the ceiling for a while and starts wondering about even thinking about how he treats everyone better, but he's struggling to even think about it and it's like he's torn between staying true to being streetfighter mode or try to give it a chance. Soon enough, he hears Mako coming in the house and he said, "Hey, dad."

Suddenly, Mako was a little surprised when he sees a little shift in Sage and he said, "Hey, son. HOw are you?"

"Fine." Sage replied.

Mako couldn't believe that there was no smart aleck attitude in him yet and he walked over to his wolf son and asked, "How's Luna?"

"She's fine. She's...pretty good." Sage replied.

Mako nodded his head at this and he said, "That's good to hear."

Yet, Sage still has this wall that keeps putting up, not specifically due to his streetfighter ways, but because he wasn't sure if he was gonna let them come down and he lets out a big sigh and got up and headed to his room for a while and Mako could tell that there's still gonna be work done, but at least Sage is making progress.

* * *

><p>He's still a work-in-progress, but so far...he's OK. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	24. Process

And you can see Sage at least try to show process.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Process<p>

During the next few weeks, Sage has been spending more time with Luna and it seemed like she's the only one that got Sage to open up more and to tell her everything that he could never tell Mako or anyone else because he keeps it close to himself, unless if it's his posse. But with Luna, it's like he opens his heart in more ways than one and he never really knew how much he's opened up, but it's a good thing because at least he's got someone that is willing to listen to him about everything.

Luna was listening to every single secret that Sage has and sometimes...those with a little too much information as well, but at least Luna was a good sport in the listening department. And in some ways, he started showing a softer and kinder side to him in front of her and that was definitely a bigger breakthrough for him as well.

Even on times when Ryo, Hope, Faith, Kaizer and Kiba were watching Max and the younger cubs, Luna had time for Sage; hanging out with each other, reading a few comics and still talking to each other and Sage felt like he's never alone when Luna's there beside him.

The one thing that Sage has gotten from her; a sense of loyalty and compassion...something that he's never had before in his life from someone else or himself and to have someone see the best of him really means a lot to him and it's like he can rely on her for anything.

The two soon became the best of friends and Sage liked that feeling and wished that it could never go away nor make it a temporary thing because he's been yearning for one in so long and there was a tiny shift in his attitude. He still carries the same attitude, but keeps it in a much smaller scale because these two are polar opposites of each other. Sage is reckless and somewhat a big-mouthed fighter who likes to has too much swag to himself while Luna is more calm, sweet and a think before do person and helps Sage settle himself down.

Normally, Sage would spit on limits and just go for it anyway, but with Luna...it's the opposite. He just lets it go and that's kind of the personality that would be shown very seldom and it's like Luna keeps him level-headed and grounded and balances him out so.

The more he's around Luna, the more easier it is for him to showcase his kinder side, but he's not going full-on softie or anything. But at least he's making great progress.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned to see how Sage keeps it up.<p> 


	25. Dad Issues

And now...Luna gets to the heart of the matter between Sage and Mako.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Dad Issues<p>

Luna wanted to get to the core of what the current issue is between Sage and Mako and why they're at odds with each other so often and Sage was really reluctant to tell Luna the main issue, but he lets out a deep sigh and knew that one was coming eventually and he said, "Mako just doesn't really understand why I am the way I am. He doesn't understand that I can't change overnight to be fitting into society and stuff like that."

"So...why do you guys fight?" asked Luna.

"The thing is...I'm really stubborn and I'm very hard to listen, deal with and talk to. When I get mad, I know I'm gonna fight and argue and stuff like that. For the most part, I want to win the argument because I'm right. I hate it when someone tells me that I'm wrong and I hate admitting that I'm wrong because some of my crew would think that's a sign of weakness." Sage answered.

Luna could see a little pattern between him and someone else she knows very well and she asked, "You know who you're starting to sound like?"

"Who?" asked Sage.

"Master Tigress." Luna answered, with a giggle.

Sage looked completely surprised the minute she mentioned a comparison between himself and Tigress and he was flabbergasted and said, "I-I-I do not!"

"Come on...it's so obvious! I can see a bit of Tigress and Ryo in you." Luna said, giggling.

Sage sighed heavily at that response and he said, "As if."

"So...how come you always end up in trouble?" asked Luna.

"Honestly...when I flirt with girls, get in fights, do pranks and things like that...sometimes my mouth, head, brain and brute attitude gets in a lot of trouble and I don't know when to shut up or even stop. Once I get angry or furious at everything, I can't stop. And in the end, there's no remorse." Sage answered.

"You mean...?" asked Luna.

"Yep. I don't really care at all because I like being reckless." Sage replied.

"But don't you think that's what's causing your dad to feel like he doesn't know what to do?" asked Luna.

Sage sighed at this and he said, "Why does this matter to you?"

"Because I want to know why you and your dad can't see eye-to-eye." Luna replied.

"Okay...the reason why is because I'm too stuck in my own ways and that I don't need anyone to tell me what to do or to stop me from whatever the hell I like to do. Whatever I do, Mako always stops me because he thinks I might get in trouble and he thinks that I'm gonna hang with the 'wrong crowd'. We argue about every stupid thing; chores, curfew, my room, what I'm doing...it's like I'm a little kid! I'm almost 18 years old! I'm old enough to do whatever I want whenever I want. I'm just struggling to deal with this new environment that I'm in. Most of my posse have slowly gotten used to it and I'm the only one that isn't used to all of it. I just wanted everything back to the way it was before we left South China." Sage replied.

Luna blinked her eyes for a few minutes and couldn't believe what was going on in his mind as Sage continued, "Do you know what it's like to not fit in with anyone that thinks of you differently?"

"I do. But Sage...why do you want the old life?" asked Luna.

"Because I've grown used to that and the new life...you don't have to deal with violence, drugs, crime, rape and other dangerous things that happened out there." Sage replied.

Luna stands up and puts her paw on Sage's shoulder and she said, "I understand that change is hard. But it shouldn't have to be a bad thing. You have to find some good in here too."

"Where can I find it?" asked Sage.

Luna looks at him in the eye and replied, "Right here."

Sage turns to Luna and with tears in his eyes, he did find one bright spot in the new environment...Luna. She comes over to give the white wolf a hug and Sage had no choice but to embrace her and just have that support that he might need and he hopes that he'll get through this too.

* * *

><p>Let's see how this will help out Sage and Mako. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	26. Announcement

Now...we focus on Musaki and Summer's baby and they're announcing it to the Bushido-Akio clan!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Announcement<p>

Later that day, Musaki and Summer were excited to see everyone coming in the dinner table and they just want to tell them the good news and as they all sat down, Mako was eager to hear what it could be and he said, "We're all here, Saki. What's the big news?"

"Okay...you guys know that Summer's pregnant, right? We went to the doctor's a few weeks ago to find out about our baby and some of the young ones kept asking is it gonna be a girl or a boy." Musaki answered.

"Well...if it's a boy, we're gonna celebrate!" Duke exclaimed.

"We've got too many boys in this house. If it's a girl, we're gonna celebrate." Zoey added.

Summer chuckled softly at this and she said, "Well...you might want to have a wait for it."

With that in mind, Summer brought in a blue rattle and that could determine one thing; they're having a baby boy. Everyone's jaw dropped when they found out that they're gonna have a baby boy and all the boys cheered and jumped up and down to celebrate while the girls' jaws remained dropped after the news.

"Congrats, you two! I know that it'll be a huge blessing in your life when it comes into the world." Mako added.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I know you'll make excellent parents." Reiko said, happily.

Both of them agreed with that and Mako said, "Your father will be so proud of you, Saki."

"I know he will." Musaki replied.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was a little short, but time limit. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	27. Try to Give It a Chance

And here's how Sage's 'new' attitude surprises Shifu and the others...a little.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Try to Give it a Chance<p>

The next morning, Sage walks up to the Jade Palace by himself to see Luna and things have been going pretty good between the two of them for a while now and Sage has been completely open about his life and that he's cool with being Luna now more than ever and he walked to the front steps and knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for Luna to answer. Seconds later, he sees Master Shifu standing there and Shifu's expression was completely disturbed when he saw Sage standing there.

Sage could definitely tell that look from anywhere and he said, "Good morning to you too."

"What do you want, Sage? I'm not gonna waste my time with your attitude problem." Shifu said, crossing his arms.

"You ain't gonna get any trouble from me, dude. I came here to see Luna. Is she around?" asked Sage, calmly.

"She's here. And do not address me as 'dude'. It's 'Master'. How many times do we have to go over this?" asked Shifu, very annoyed.

"Sorry, dude." Sage replied.

It started to aggravate Shifu a lot more, but luckily...in comes Luna coming in and she was happy to see Sage come in and surprised too and she said, "Sage! What a surprise!"

"Hey, Luna." Sage replied, smiling.

That surprised Shifu to witness this happening and Luna said, "It's okay, Shifu. I'll take it from here."

Shifu was still confused and shocked to see this happening and assumed that there might've been something that he has no idea about, but decided it was best to just leave it alone and be on his way as he walked away and Sage turned to Luna and said, "How goes?"

"Good. So...what brings you by?" asked Luna.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Sage answered.

"Let's talk on the steps." Luna said, leading towards the steps of the palace.

By the time they sat down on the steps, Luna was very interested in what's on Sage's mind and Sage said, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said and I'm still not used to change at all because you and I are the total opposites; I'm a brute who's completely stubborn and not willing to change for anything and just like to fight and you're calm, level-headed and really compassionate. Even putting up with my crap all the time. Not many people would do that."

"Well...I deal with Ryo most of the time and some of the stuff is really unusual and pretty funny too. You're no different." Luna added.

Sage nodded his head at that and agreed with it a little and scratched the back of his mohawk and he said, "When you asked me why me and my dad always fight...a lot of things went through my mind. I guess one part of me didn't really have that kind of guidance and never really cared for guidance because no one would tell me what to do and my freedom has no limits. But I guess I'm the reason for it because I refused to give him a chance to be my dad."

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Luna.

"Like I said, I'm a lone wolf and I like to keep it that way. But I've been alone so many times before that it kinda sucks. I've grown used to it a little too much and..."

Sage paused himself for a minute he's trying not to let the tears fall, but his lip quivering kinda gave it away and Luna could tell that this is getting deeper than that and Sage continued, "...I've never had someone sees the best of me before because I'm always used to being the worst of myself. Then you came around and...never gave up on me."

"You got a true friend and I do see the best in you, Sage. You just have to believe in yourself and try to change a little bit." Luna added.

Sage sighed heavily and turned to Luna for a second and he said, "I'm not gonna make any promises...but I'll try."

Luna nodded her head at that comment and she said, "That's good enough for me."

Sage chuckled softly and he stood up and said, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for more and see what happens after!<p> 


	28. Putting to the Test

And the moment of truth...

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Putting to the Test<p>

A few minutes later, Luna took Sage down to the Bushido-Akio house to see if Mako's home and once they came in and saw Mako, Sage was completely nervous about talking with his adopted father because they definitely don't see eye-to-eye about anything and Luna thought it would be a good idea for them to talk to each other and try to see things from a different angle to bring in the best of each other and Luna said, "Hello, Mr. Bushido-Akio."

"Hi, Luna." Mako said.

Before long, Sage sat down on the other end of the table while Mako remains where he is and Luna was in the middle and she said, "Well...I thought that maybe you guys should try to settle a few differences between each other. You guys are father and son and I would be saddened to see that fall through the cracks."

"So...what do you want us to do?" asked Sage.

"Just talk to each other, face-to-face. Tell each other how you really feel about each other." Luna added.

That was a nerve-wracking moment for both of them, knowing that they have to face each other about how they feel about each other after all the fights that they were in and they weren't sure what's gonna happen next, but they're gonna have to get it out of the open somehow.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! What will Sage and Mako say to each other? Find out next!<p> 


	29. Talking it Out

And Sage finally opens up to Mako.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Talking it Out<p>

Mako looked at Sage and he lets out a deep sigh as he looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Listen, son...this whole thing between us has really gotten out of hand. I just don't really wanna fight with you and I'm just tired of arguing with you over the slightest things."

Sage blinked his eyes a few times and he was on the verge on losing part of his pride and didn't know what he was gonna do, but he felt Luna's paw on his paw and he looked at Mako in the eye and said, "I'm just not used to authority. It's like...everything I learned from South China has been challenged."

"Sage...this isn't South China anymore. Why are you sticking to what you already know?" asked Mako.

Sage sighed heavily and he looked at Mako and said, "It's all I've ever known. Why should I change for someone that I know that I'm not gonna make anyone happy?"

"Listen...no one is forcing you to change." Mako added.

"You do. It's like I'm not good enough for you or anything." Sage responded.

That seemed to strike Mako in the heart after hearing what Sage just said to him and the fact that Sage thinks that he's not good enough for Mako took him aback and he asked, "Why do you think that?"

Sage was a little afraid to tell Mako how he really feels because he's not used to being in that position before, but Luna gave him a little nudge of encouragement to help him out and and Sage replied, "Because...because I'm scared, all right?"

That literally surprised Mako to hear that from Sage and he had no idea that Sage would be afraid of something and he asked, "What are you scared about?"

"Scared that I might change...into something I'm not. It was hard enough to move out of South China and getting used to this place here. I try my best to change who I am, but even that is harder than anything. The thought of me trying to perfect for someone and that I might fail...I just don't know if I'm good enough to be your son." Sage explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Mako.

"Because if I showed that side of myself, my posse would say that I'm weak and everything I taught them was meaningless. So...I'm always a brute kid in front of everyone, but when the doors close...I'm always like this. No one's really seen me like that before and I always keep that part away from everyone else." Sage answered.

"Sage...don't you realize how good you have it here? When I first met you at South China, you were a streetfighting kid with a temper and a stubborn attitude. I was hoping to find something inside of you to tap into your true potential. And I do see potential in you, Sage. You just have to show the best part of you." Mako added.

The fact that Mako saw the best in Sage really wanted him to give him a chance and he blinked his eyes in response and asked, "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." Mako answered.

"You see? Even your dad sees the best in you." Luna said, with a smile.

Sage nodded his head at that and he said, "I'm not gonna make any promises about this, but I'll try my best to get used to the Valley of Peace."

Mako nods his head and he said, "Fair enough for me."

With that, Mako comes over to hug Sage tightly and Sage has never felt that feeling before with Mako, but he was overwhelmed with that feeling and hugged him back with his eyes closed tight and Luna was happy to see this come to light and she thought to herself, 'Luna, you've done it again.'

* * *

><p>Epic victory for Luna! Sage will still be Sage, but at least it's one step! Last chapter is coming!<p> 


	30. Amazing Life

And the last chapter comes in with Musaki and Summer's firstborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Amazing Life<p>

Several months later

The entire Bushido-Akio became abuzz with excitement and joy as they first laid eyes on Musaki and Summer's firstborn child, a little baby panda cub and they were so happy to see him for the first time and it even made the Jade Palace masters joyful as well and Po said, "I'm so happy for you, Lil' Saki."

"Thanks, Po. Can you believe that I'm a dad?" asked Musaki, with joyful tears.

Summer smiled while she was in tears as she held their baby boy and Max looked on and he said, "We have a new cousin. We're gonna need a bigger house."

"We could always renovate our house." Mako suggested.

Summer gave the little boy to Musaki and the minute Musaki held onto that little boy, the feeling is pretty much indescribable beyond words and it made him look back on the times he had with his father in the first three years of his life and that he's fortunate enough to actually become one and give him everything he never had after his parents died.

"Hey, son..." Musaki said, with a smile.

Po looked closer to this little one and tickled his belly and the sight of it really made Po happy and it's like a huge personal wish to see others his own kind someday; just like Summer, Musaki, the Bushido-Akio family and this little one. Po turned to him and said, "You are so lucky, Saki-man."

Musaki chuckled at this new nickname and asked, "Saki-man?"

"Yeah. I can't help still calling you Lil' Saki though you're not so little anymore, so how about Saki-man or Saki-daddy?" asked Po.

Musaki chuckled at that and he said, "I'll take Saki-man."

Samurai looked ahead and he asked both Summer and Musaki, "So...what are you guys gonna call him?"

"Musaki came up with this wonderful name that's inspired by our friends; Takami Skyfang and Akashi Okami and he fused the first part of Takami's name and the last part of Akashi's name; Takashi." Summer answered.

"It's a japanese name for noble and prosperous." Musaki answered.

Takami was deeply touched by the fact that this little cub was inspired by the first part of his name and he smiled at that and said, "I'm completely honored that you'd do that."

"Happy to do it." Musaki said, smiling.

Layla started thinking about what would it be like if it was her and Takami there having their own child together and that would be a wonderful sight to see. Then, Arizona said, "Looks like Jacob's gonna have a new cousin and playmate."

"Yep. Most definitely." Musaki agreed.

"So...where's Sage? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" asked Ryo.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was doing something with Luna." Reiko answered.

The thought of Luna and Sage together still made Ryo a little sick to his stomach and he said, "He better behave himself."

At the Jade Palace

Sage and Luna were heading towards the steps after a little walk and Luna asked, "So...is everything going okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. I'm still the same guy though. But...me and my dad are doing okay, so we'll see what happens." Sage replied.

* * *

><p>And that's it! Thank you guys for reading this! Hope ya'll like! There's plenty more Kung Fu Panda fics coming your way, so AniUniverse is out!<p> 


End file.
